


The Cloud

by altairattorney



Category: Sword & Sworcery EP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl recognises her, and sees her eyes are burning coal. So alive & beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cloud

Heavy rain is too heavy sometimes & the heebie-jeebies too close, but not today. Drops are full of golden water, their splashes sing a song on the earth. The hut is smooth with pleasure; this is the rain with glad tears in its eyes & something new in its smell.

Girl is wrapped in her nap & knows nothing except that she is waiting. No clue what nor when, but dreams don't lie – the glowing form in her horizon is true and so is the music. A trace of it, so dense, she can almost taste it in the wind & this is perfect.

Unclear wood, fuzzy leaves, but the shape so strong in the distance. It's a goddess and she has eyes of fire. Girl wanders what she'll bring along, what new lives in a dreamy world. She can't guess.

Tap-taps unheard on the windows, bringing their announcement. And she'd never guess, neither would he, busy with his rest and dreaming of chopping wood. This is the day a girl jumps out from her nowhere & becomes a hero – her days are written from yesterday to the closing times. Afterwards, that will be different; full of light and truths, unveiling their world from the mists.

And then she'll fly. But she won't ride the wind, nor will she land on the Scythian steppes after crossing loathsome rainbow paths. The day will come & her cinders will sit by them; they'll be happier this way, with their earth. The earth of three souls & many worthless sheep.

She'll melt in the shower and run forever in them, all around their lives. The water is preparing her bed already. Not now, tho – she is walking in just know, Girl recognises her, and sees her eyes are burning coal. So alive & beautiful.

The storm has lifted, the skies shine sunnier on them. Weather is so wavering today.


End file.
